Battle for Askavi
by charterfire
Summary: A powerful Jhinka army has gathered around the territory of Askavi KaeleerDaemon is staying with Janelle, just risen from the healing webs, completely unaware of the danger facing his brother and the other Eyriens.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not entirely sure how this is going to go in the end, but I hope that you enjoy it. Also, and probably more importantly, let me just say **

**ALL HAIL ANNE BISHOP! WE ARE NOT WORTHY!**

**Any thoughts you have on the story (or if I have made a mistake in Bishop Trivia!) would be greatly appreciated, along with any reviews hint hint  
**

Prologue.

To call it a camp would have been not entirely accurate, thousands of Jhinka filled in the valley, small battles breaking out over the best spots or bits of meat that they'd brought. Pack disagreements or old feuds would have brought the squabbles into a valley-wide slaughter if Neirye had not been watching over them. Taking out a few that caused the most trouble. How could these people be so stupid? None of them understood his plans, though they followed them well enough. He would have to close the wards over the massive valley soon, but there were still a few thousand Jhinka set to arrive. Still he could wait. Fingering the red jewel around his neck, he savoured the sweet strength within it. Screeching a harsh order to one of his personal Jhinka, he turned into the only tent in the valley, a grin crawling across his face.

**I do realise that this a very short prologue but I am already writing the first chapter, its coming up soon!  
****charterfire**


	2. Good News

Good News

"Beale." Saetan felt no need to speak the words louder than he was, Beale, he could tell, was approaching him from the corridor behind the main staircase that lead to the kitchens and servants' wing.

"High Lord." Saeten nodded his formal expression unable to hold back the smiles that danced in his eyes. Eyes ringed with dark patches and more wrinkled than they had been a year past.

"Please ask Mrs. Beale to prepare dinner, and remind her that Lucivar and Marian dine with us, though I suppose she would not have forgotten."

"Of course High Lord." Resuming his stoic butler's face and turning, almost immediately to the stairway.

"Oh, and in case you're interested Beale," who whipped around, almost losing composure, "Our Lady is much improved, and may be well enough to return in three months." Beale smiled, eyes practically tearing.

"My thanks High Lord." And resumed his journey.

"She will make a full recovery." He said it plainly, the relief that he had felt before crept back into his expression and his voice even faster than he thought. Lucivar pulled him into a fierce embrace, he tried to regain air in his lungs as Lucivar proceeded to wind Marian, lifting Daemonar and tossing him ten feet into the air as his laugh filled the hall.

The rest of the evening passed in great merriment, even though conversation was sparse, none really felt the need to talk, glad to enjoy a silence of contemplating Janelle's recovery. Only Daemonar felt the need to talk to the group, and was probably more indulged than usual due to the adult's good moods.

"We really should be going; we must be awake for the sparring practise in the morning. Lucivar has to be back in shape if he'll be challenging Janelle when she returns." Marian spoke without any hint of sarcasm, Lucivar acknowledged it with a grin, he couldn't wait for Janelle to put him in the dust, though they all knew it would be some time still before she was just how she was, physically at least.

They left soon, Saetan retied to his study, deep below the hall in hell. Releasing the black lock on the door and navigate around the tangled web he had set up to deter all but Janelle, Daemon might have gotten around it in time, but he had never been formally trained and probably wouldn't recognise the type of illusion.

Getting into the suite he sat immediately at his worktable, long before a gift from Andulvar in the typical Eyrien fashion. Focusing on his intent, he retrieved supplies and set to work on a tangled web.

Pain, shock, death, a dark hue of blood, not tainted, but vengeful, full of anger and determination, but could it be stopped before she returned?

He stood, replenishing his strength with a touch of black strength and returning to Kaeleer, it was time to strengthen the Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The morning dawned a fierce white light, catching currents of Neirye's craft as he lowered the wards, in total he had eight thousand Jhinka in the valley all ready to fight against those Eyriens. Askavi would at last be theirs.

Sorry not a very long chapter but hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully the next one will be up soon! hintreviewhint


	3. Discovery

v. sorry for taking ages to update! Thanks for all your reviews!

Note: "bad idea bad idea" though of course all views are valid, I must ask where I said that the Jhinka were headed for Lucivar? If you can find it good on you. Also I am confused exactly how the Jhinka fear him, the grammar lacked a certain accuracy, just one other thing, I thought it wasn't that subtle for the intelligent reader to tell that Neirye is not a normal Jhinka (hense the red jewel), perhaps I was wrong.

Anyway, hope that you enjoy this chapter! (I'll not take so long in the future!)

Discovery.

Arriving from the red thread, Saetan walked slowly towards the cottage that had been Janelle's home in Askavi, he could feel the minds of the wolf kindred in the woods near, should he warn them?

No, he wasn't sure what the threat was, only that one existed.

Saetan went into the house slowly, even with the knowledge that Janelle would heal, the place felt empty, haunted, the memory that Witch had come here to be close to the Land only served to remind him that he no longer served her.

As he sat down in the dusty kitchen he remembered why he was here, he still served, if there was no dark court he would still serve the people of Kaeleer, and he felt they would need him.

As he freed some Jhinka to hunt, Neirye saw why they had always failed in the past, they hunted en masse. If they found prey a brawl began until it escalated to a battle, they brought no provisions and had no organisation. Now it was different. He was there, and he would accept nothing short of excellence and obedience.

He flew around the towering peaks of Askavi, sight and psychic shields protecting him from the Eyriens he saw. In their protected houses and families they brewed his hatred, hardened his resolve and sharpened his mind.

Exploring, he mapped the territory in his mind, he noted where Eyriens of higher rank or powerful jewels were, finding the only challenge to his own strength in a Saphire Warlord Prince.

Reaching a village he recognised, he thought the name, _Ebon Rih _circling high above the village and into the hills, he suddenly recoiled, only just maintaining his flight.

_Andulvar._ The ebon grey.

Turning to fly away, he noticed it hadn't given chase, that intrigued him so he flew toward the strength, noticing only then that it came from the house below him, and not from an Eyrien, but from shields that surrounded the dwelling, and that with a sweep of his mind, he found that Andulvar was not within his range, and his psychic scent was not residual near the house.

_Gone!_

He was gone. But Neirye didn't know for how long. All that filled his mind was a sense of impending victory, he turned and sped toward the Jhinka. They would attack in the morning.

_Sorry that this was yet another short chapter! I am on some other stories at the mo but i will try to carry on with this one!_

_will_

_thanks again for all the lovely reviews_


End file.
